


Just a Game of Chess

by erikahk



Series: Story Lottery Challenge [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Random prompt, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boots smashed grass and small yellow flowers throughout the green field. The clank of armor and the shaking of the earth made the birds flee to the safety of the clouds while small bugs and butterflies weren't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the comm. Sorry, this turned out to be similar to another story I wrote for the same challenge. Also, any reference to Saint George is not entirely coincidental. Thanks for the beta!

_White Pawn to D4_

Boots smashed grass and small yellow flowers throughout the green field. The clank of armor and the shaking of the earth made the birds flee to the safety of the clouds while small bugs and butterflies weren't so lucky.

The roar was like thunder. The march left a path of mud mixed with destroyed leaves, never stopping, always moving forward.

John's team observed the army from the interior of the cloaked jumper as they hovered overhead. Two hundred soldiers covered in silver armor marched in harmony, swords, spears and shields shining in the bright sunlight. It was like going back in time.

"Why do I have the feeling that we've just entered a fairy tale?" Rodney asked.

The Ancient database didn't have much information about the planet other than the extensive metal deposits. John could see for himself just how much of it this planet had to offer.

"Now we just need a giant dragon to be slain and we'll be all set to transport ourselves into a medieval tale," John said as he leaned closer to the windshield.

"What's a dragon?" Ronon asked from behind.

"A dragon is a legendary giant monster that defies gravity with tiny wings and spits fire from its nostrils. It's big, dumb and has sharp teeth to eat damsels in distress."

"They don't eat damsels, Rodney. They always end up killed by a knight before that." John turned to look at Ronon and smiled.

Ronon grinned. "Cool."

"Well, Saint George, that army of knights in shining armors is not going to a dragon lair," Rodney said as John took the jumper over a small hill. "They are going... there." Rodney pointed further ahead, to a huge castle that was slowly revealed.

**###**

_Black Pawn to D5_

It took an extra second for the image to sink into Rodney’s brain. A castle, complete with tall towers and shiny flags of silk, proudly stood at the foot of a mountain looking over the vast field of marching soldiers.

The jumper slowed down as it passed over the silver army then stopped when another army, this one bronze, blocked the passage to the castle.

All soldiers slammed their heavy boots down one last time and raised flags of different colors.

Rodney swallowed. "I don't think we came at the best time."

"Uh-huh." John brought up the HUD. It showed nearly two hundred soldiers on each side. "Maybe this isn't the time to say hi."

Rodney wholeheartedly agreed. There was not much the four of them could do when four hundred armed men decided to battle without the team being the cause of it. They would probably just stand in the middle of a stampede and get massacred. This planet wasn't used to receiving visitors, having a space gate and all, so it's not like the team could fall into the soldiers’ graces and stop the bloodshed that was beginning to happen below.

The loud clash of metal echoed as the armies collided against each other.

**###**

_White Knight to C3_

Teyla had never seen such a big battle between men. Soldiers fell and were replaced by more. Limbs were torn by the fight taking place where their fallen comrades lay dead. Several minutes passed in which blood spilled from wounds made by swords and light reflected on the blades as they were raised to slay again.

John took the jumper further away and turned to watch both sides. Teyla saw a group of soldiers riding white animals approaching the battle, moving fast to take the enemy from their unprotected side.

**###**

_Black Pawn to E5_

Everything happened so fast. Ronon watched the combat for less than two minutes and anticipated the silver army's smart move, but so had the bronze army. As soon as the riding soldiers started to approach the battle, bronze reinforcements arrived from the flank. They clashed together in a massive engagement.

**###**

_White Knight to D5, Black Pawn to D4_

John wondered how much longer both armies could go on like that. In a matter of minutes, five hundred soldiers ran to their mutual deaths and all he could do was watch the pieces moving as if in a game of chess. The way things were going, John imagined these people were not strangers to bloody wars.

Just when he thought the fight was ending and that the soldiers would stop to rest, more silver soldiers appeared.

**###**

_White Pawn to D4_

Rodney stared in horror at the scene happening below. The battle had lasted less than ten minutes and it looked like it would go on.

He couldn't see the faces or much of the blood from this altitude, but he could see the big numbers being reduced to a handful of survivors. A sea of silver and bronze metal covered the ground that once had been green. They no longer shone under the light of the sun.

"Tell me, why do we have to sit and watch these people slaughter each other?” he asked, his voice small. "What the hell is wrong with these people?" He tried to show anger, but it was something else that his voice revealed.

Teyla's hand rested on his shoulder. "There is nothing we can do, Rodney."

He swallowed. "We can go somewhere else and return to talk to whoever wins the war." He looked at Sheppard. "Or not return at all. I mean, it's not like they have anything to offer us. They'll probably just try to kill us, too."

Rodney saw Sheppard nodding. There wasn't much of the bronze army left standing. Sheppard took the jumper higher, revealing the entire field. Rodney gaped at the sight.

Hundreds of more soldiers marched towards each other, stretching to the horizon.

"Maybe we should come back later," John finally agreed as he pulled the jumper up.

**###**

Rodney walked briskly to the mess hall, his hunger showing how long he had been stuck in the staff meeting. Just as he was turning a corner, Sheppard caught up with him.

"Hey, Rodney, up for a game of chess?"

Rodney turned and saw Sheppard holding the board under his arm. Rodney only considered the offer for a few seconds. 

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to play chess again," he finally said.


End file.
